Living Log
only) |stack = 20 |burnTime = 90/45 sec |droppedBy = , ( ), ' ' , , ( ) , ( ) (0.9%) |soldBy = ( ×5) |spawnCode = "livinglog"}} Living Logs are Items dropped by deceased Treeguards. They can also be obtained by chopping down Totally Normal Trees. They are used to craft several magic items, including a Shadow Manipulator, and can also be used as fuel for a Fire. Living Logs will scream when burned on a fire and when eaten by the Werebeaver form of Woodie, though this has no effect on gameplay. Gathering Treeguards are powerful Monsters and are difficult to take down. To more efficiently gather Living Logs, Treeguards can be enticed to fight other creatures such as Pigs, Tentacles, and Merms, who can wear down their incredible health. The player may also try a field of Tooth Traps, which can be laid down before the Treeguard catches up. If there is no other way, Treeguards can be kited fairly easily because of their low speed. It is possible to hit a Treeguard four times before it has a chance to strike back. There is a large Sanity drain for doing this, and an unarmored player can be killed within a few hits if careless. Chopping down Totally Normal Trees is an easier way to obtain Living Logs as it is safer and less time-consuming. However, Totally Normal Trees are not renewable. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Poison Birchnut Trees are a reliable source of Living Logs, especially since, unlike Treeguards, their chance to spawn goes higher as the Days pass. It is best to chop Birchnut Trees to get the attention of Poison Birchnut Trees during Autumn, since more Birchnuts are dropped by Birchnut Trees in Autumn. However, unlike Treeguards, Poison Birchnut Trees must be chopped. Their Birchnutters spawned by the tree, as well as the tree's root attacks are a constant pest whilst attempting to chop them. Most mobs cannot destroy Poison Birchnut Trees, thus making luring mobs to them an inefficient way to kill them. Another disadvantage is that they drop fewer Living Logs than Treeguards and Totally Normal Trees. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Palm Treeguards and Regular Jungle Trees are available sources of Living Logs. In the Hamlet DLC, Living Logs can be bought for 5 Oincs each at The Flying Pig Arcane Shop in the Pig City. In addition, Elder Mandrake will drop 2 Living Logs when killed. Wormwood can exclusively craft Living Logs under the Green Thumb Tab with a cost of 20 . Usage A Living Log may be used to repair a Wood Wall. This works in a similar fashion to using a standard log, except that the Living Log repairs three times the wall health of a standard log. A Living Log can be used to fuel a fire, but due to the difficulty in obtaining, this is not recommended. Tips * Woodie in Werebeaver form can quickly obtain Living Logs. The Werebeaver can quickly destroy a lot of Trees, which will likely spawn Treeguards. Its powerful attacks and its ability to quickly heal by eating Logs allows the Treeguards to be dispatched with relative ease. Trivia * The Living Log's scream was added in the The End of the Beginning update. de:Lebender Baumstamm es:Tronco viviente fr:bûche vivante vi:Gỗ Sống Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Resources Category:Magic Category:Fuel Category:Flammable Objects Category:Green Thumb Tab